earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Smoking Kills 3
Characters * Kate Kane * "Vesper Fairchild" * Phosphorus * Bette Kane Location * Gotham Tobacconist Gentleman's Club, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2059 EST VOX Archive * Bette Kane: footsteps: 3 instances I never did understand why the cops were always parked outside the Clubhouse, but this place and the Lounge are packed with high-profile criminals and... not a cop in sight. footsteps: 3 instances * Kate Kane: footsteps: 3 instances You've lived in Gotham your entire life and you never understood that? * Bette Kane: footsteps: 3 instances No... I get these ones have money, I just thought Gordon wasn't that sort of cop. * Kate Kane: He's not... footsteps: 3 instances but he's only one man. * Renee Montoya: click, heeled footsteps: 3 instances ...and just one man... and not even a cop anymore. * Kate Kane: footsteps: 3 instances That Tot on the phone? * Renee Montoya: Yes. We're golden... footsteps: 3 instances * Bette Kane: footsteps: 3 instances Nice phone, by the way... * Renee Montoya: footsteps: 3 instances Oh, thanks. Wait... was that sarcasm? * Kate Kane: footsteps: 3 instances I think she means to tell you to hide the burner flip phone... You're supposed to be the mayor's wife after all. * Renee Montoya: footsteps: 3 instances, sigh, chuckle Yeah... Right. Good point... though, being honest, I prefer these phones to those new glass shards. * Kate Kane: heeled footsteps: 3 instances Of course, you do... but that intervention will have to wait. Heads up, girls. * Bouncer: Cards, ladies? footsteps: 3 instances, door opens Thank you. Enjoy your stay... * Bette Kane: footsteps: 3 instances, door closes Alright, we're in... Now what? * Renee Montoya: I'll work parlor and bar downstairs. Bette, you check the offices and apartments upstairs. Kate, the bar and the basement. * Bette Kane: scoff Seriously? How about I take the spa and the bar, you two split the rest up between you. * Kate Kane: Bette, you follow orders for now and if you find something I'll pay for your next spa day. * Bette Kane: Whatevers... footsteps * Renee Montoya: She talks back too much to be a sidekick... * Kate Kane: scoff Like you're one to talk... Have you ever met Tot? * Renee Montoya: Good point... * Kate Kane: I'll check the bar. Good luck. footsteps * Renee Montoya: You too... footsteps * Phosphorus: Vesper? footsteps, quiet humming Vesper? * Bette Kane: beep whisper: Psst, Renee... I think the green hothead is talking to you. * Renee Montoya: What? * Phosphorus: footsteps Vesper! * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Turn around, Renee! * "Vesper Fairchild": feigned chuckle Sorry about that, uh... Sartorius(?). I was in my own head. Did you, uh, need something? * Bette Kane: beep What do you think he wants? whisper: He is radioactive! Does he have x-ray vision?! Is he seeing through her mask?! * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Calm down and be quiet, Bette! Let Renee handle this! * Phosphorus: clears, footsteps whisper: Did you not get the notice? * Bette Kane: beep whisper: What notice? * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Bette! * Bette Kane: beep whisper: I'm just trying to help! * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Let Renee handle-'' * '''Renee Montoya:' Shut up! * Phosphorus: Hmm? * "Vesper Fairchild": clears, feigned chuckle Shut up! There was no notice... You kidder. chuckle Notice... Ha. You almost had me there! * Phosphorus: silence Right... chuckle, throat clears I am being serious, though, Mrs. Mayor. The meeting was moved. * "Vesper Fairchild": Meeting? Uh... I mean... What do you mean the meeting was moved?! * Bette Kane: beep whisper: What meeting? * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Seriously, Bette... That spa is off the table if you-'' * '''Bette Kane:' beep whisper: Shutting up now. * Phosphorus: sigh I sent a message to Kelley... Did he not- groan, flames crackling * "Vesper Fairchild": Kelley got food poisoning... Really last minute. There must have been some confusion with the replacement driver. You know how they are. * Phosphorus: sigh Right... Of course. fingers I can have one of ours take you over right away... We don't want you being late after all. * "Vesper Fairchild": Oh... That won't be necessary. I can have my driver- * Phosphorus: Nonsense. Surely your driver is parked blocks away... in this neighborhood at this time of night. No. You'll be late unless you leave right now. * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Just take the ride, Renee. Bette and I will follow you to the second location. * Bette Kane: beep whisper: Mm-hmm... * "Vesper Fairchild": chuckle Okay... Twist my arm why don't you? chuckle Uh... where was this meeting moved to, again? * Phosphorus: footsteps Oh nothing unsecured... One of our other secured locations. It's completely safe. You don't need to worry. * "Vesper Fairchild": Worried not worried... footsteps, footsteps I just want to know where to tell my driver to pick me up- * Phosphorus: My driver will bring you back here. footsteps, footsteps No need to worry. I'll instruct him- * Kate Kane: beep whisper: Your husband! * "Vesper Fairchild": whisper: My husb- Oh... Right! chuckle I need to tell my husband where to find me. You know... my husband... the mayor... of Gotham. * Phosphorus: chuckle Right... I know Mr. March quite well... and no need to tell him, ma'am. He is expecting you. I'll call ahead so he can greet you. * "Vesper Fairchild": chuckle sarcasm: Oh, lovely... Just lovely... Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Smoking Kills 2. * Story continues in ObMod: Smoking Kills 4. * The "new glass shards" Renee refers to are Kord Glass smartphones, made by Kord Omniversal. Links and References * ObMod: Smoking Kills 3 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Alexander Sartorius/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Tobacconists' Club/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline